Missing Piece
by Uchiha B
Summary: Yes, Kagome Higurashi fit into their 'team' like the missing piece of a puzzle... Avengers/Inuyasha xover, Avengers x Kagome, Repost


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Avengers x Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

It was not long after the whole fiasco with Loki that Nick Fury introduced _her_ – seemingly recommended to him by a mysterious Japanese acquaintance named Taisho that insisted for S.H.I.E.L.D to allow her to join the 'Avengers'.

And she easily fit in, almost like a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

~00~

_Tony Stark aka Iron Man_

"Now is not the time, Tony," Kagome said, biting her lip as she stared down at the various medical and anatomy textbooks strewn out in front of her, "Please, just go away for now."

"Aww, no need to play shy, Kitten." He grinned when he noticed that her blue eyes flickered upwards, flashing with a brief irritation at the little pet name he had dubbed her with.

Kagome flipped the page, not reacting as Tony probably wanted her to, "I have a very important exam tomorrow, can't it wait until then?"

It was pretty common knowledge on the team that Kagome had been placed in the position of unofficial 'doctor' due to her amazing healing abilities that not even Thor had seen the likes of.

However, she was also studying 'normal' medicine along with it.

"I could help you, you know." Tony smirked, lowering his voice and raising his brows playfully and Kagome finally glanced up, sighing a bit with a mental roll of her eyes.

She had figured out that Tony was much like a child, a perverted child – always needing attention for something, so he was like a mix of both Shippou and Miroku and as such, she could handle him without taking offence to his more-than-forward personality.

Kagome slid back in her chair a bit from pure shock when she noticed that Tony was beginning to unbutton his shirt, "W-what are you doing?" She flushed a little, unsure what to do when he gave her an alluring smile.

"I said I would help you, didn't I?" Tony snickered at the cute little expression on her face, "I'll give you a practise exam on anatomy, so let's play 'doctor', shall we?"

His laughter echoed throughout the room as Kagome grumbled, but didn't completely leave the room as he expected her to.

His version of 'studying' sounded much more appealing than hers anyways...

~00~

_Steve Rogers aka Captain America_

"I did pass that exam, but no thanks to Tony," Kagome smiled at the blond man sitting across from her as she sipped at her iced coffee, "Thank you for asking, Captain."

Steve nodded, falling awkwardly silent since he did not know how to maintain a conversation with Kagome, mostly because he came from such different times where women were treated much differently then what he was used to.

Steve jumped when Kagome placed her hands upon his, completely taken off guard by the unexpected action on her part. He looked up when she tightened her fingers around his and he mentally marvelled about how much larger his hands seemed compared to hers.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Kagome smiled kindly to the man, "Waking up in a time that you know nothing of."

"I..." Steve began to answer, but hesitated at the understanding look within her beautiful eyes, "It is." He admitted, nodding affirmative to her question.

"I know how that is," Kagome said with some nostalgia and he looked at her with a bit of confusion, "You see, my spiritual energy is not the only thing about me," The expression on his face easily told her to go on into more detail, "Imagine me, a naive little schoolgirl, being forcibly dragged into the bloodied past with ferocious demons wandering all around..."

Steve listened intently to her, mesmorised by her every word of her past adventures she had been forced to endure at such a young age and he couldn't help feeling that they had a connection he probably would never share with anyone else in the world.

"And this will be our little secret, okay, Captain?"

A secret shared between just the two of them.

~00~

_Bruce Banner aka The Hulk_

"I'm... not sure you will find anything special." Kagome blinked, watching curiously as Bruce tinkered with a vial of her blood, mumbling something she couldn't hear while he wrote down notes on a pad of paper.

"There must be a source for your power to manifest, whether it's in your body or not," Bruce answered, "I am simply finding out the way they exist through scientific means."

Kagome smiled, placing a hand on her heart, "The source of the power is me – my soul," She explained, doubting that he would find anything unusual about her using tests and such, "My spirit power comes from the purity of my soul."

Bruce sighed, placing the vial of blood down, "Allow me to observe it again." He asked, staring intently at her hands when they began to glow with a light that was clearly visible, even to his human eyes.

Kagome blinked blue eyes, watching as he cautiously poked and prodded at her hands, flinching back the first few times as if he were trying to touch fire.

Her eyes widened when she felt a twitch of his aura – yet not completely of own human one – and to Banner's surprise, she squeezed her hands around his and allowed a calming wave of power flow through his veins.

And he immediately knew that she was not talking to him anymore, but the 'Other Guy' with her next words,"I will never use my spiritual powers to harm you, you do not have to worry."

It only intrigued him even more about her when the 'Other Guy' actually seemed to settle down and his presence faded from the forefront of his mind.

Only another reason why he needed to figure out everything about her and her mysterious power...

~00~

_Thor Odinson_

"Is it true that you are a priestess?"

Thor's question seemed to come out of no where and it startled her a bit and she paused to think about, "I suppose that's the closest translated term for it," Kagome said thoughtfully, "I am known in my home country of Japan as a _miko_."

Thor took in her answer with his own thoughtful look, almost in some disbelief because even he knew that priestesses of any religion were not to be found in this modern day and age and none even existed within Asgard for many centuries now.

It was one of the highest honours for a God or Goddess to possess a priestess of their very own and he was glad that Loki had not yet heard of this small woman-child and her extinct magic.

He was sure that Kagome could easily be the invoke of another war should his brother ever find out about her.

"Perhaps, if you..." Thor began, though was unsure of how to put his words without looking like he was trying to force her into something.

Kagome quickly caught on to his thoughts.

"Should Amaterasu-sama ever cast me away as her human servant, then you shall be the very first that I approach," She answered with a bright smile, "But for now, I may only serve one God at this time."

"I shall look forward to the day," Thor nodded, a little relieved that he did not have to ask his question in spoken words, "It is still the greatest honour to stand and fight along side a priestess of your calibre, Lady Kagome."

"Not the 'Lady' stuff again...!"

~00~

_Clint Barton aka Hawkeye_

It was yet another daily challenge. And they were getting harder every day.

Kagome closed one eye in concentration, unconsciously biting down on her lip as she took aim, letting her arrow fly toward her current target.

She immediately pouted when it missed the target by less than a millimetre.

"Good try there, Higurashi." Kagome's pout grew as a gloved hand playfully ruffled her long silky hair and she swatted away said appendage from her person.

"You try it then." Kagome gestured to Clint, taking a step back and observing his stance with intent eyes as he took aim with his own high-tech compound bow. She quickly followed the path of his arrow and huffed when his shot hit the target dead on.

"It looks like you lose again, Higurashi," Clint smirked, winning the bet once again, "I think I might in the mood for food again."

Kagome spluttered a bit, "Of course you're going to win! The target is smaller than a golf ball and it's _moving_!" She placed her hands on her hips, "You have been doing this years before I even started archery!"

"Even so," He patted her shoulder and leaned in a bit closer, noticing the small flush that appeared on her pale cheeks due to his closeness, "I still intend on collecting our date, Higurashi." His smirk only grew wider at her cute little embarrassed face she made at him.

There was a reason he made these challenges improbable for her to win...

~00~

_Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow_

"Guns are _not_ my weapon of choice," Kagome said weakly, hesitantly aiming it toward the paper target that Natasha had set up for her, "They're just so..." She didn't even know how to word it.

"You must learn how to use it," Natasha said, "While you may have your arrows, what will happen when you run out of them?" She said, observing Kagome's stance with a critical eye.

"I can fight bare-handed," Kagome said, not liking the feel of a gun in her hand, "Or even use my _tantou _if I have to."

"And what of long range attacks?" Natasha crossed her arms over her tight leather jacket, "It is mandatory for every S.H.I.E.L.D agent to know how to use a fire arm."

"Technically, I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Kagome said under her breath, taking aim once again as Natasha gave her a look and fired after a moment of hesitation.

"You have lots of work to do," Natasha said dryly, seeing that Kagome only managed to hit the edge of the target, "And besides, you can use your... magic to add to a bullet's damage." She reluctantly said, unsure what to even call the girl's strange abilities.

Kagome smiled at the redhead, taking another shot at the target while Natasha gave her tips on how to achieve a more accurate shot.

While it may not seem like it, the only women on the Avengers Initiative had a lot more in common then first appeared.

~00~

Yes, Kagome Higurashi fit into their 'team' like the missing piece of a puzzle.


End file.
